


Not On My Watch (from The Kims: Only Dialogues)

by LukePoiz



Series: The Kims (an Only-Dialogue series) [2]
Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Double Drabble, Insecurity, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Light Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Somebody Does Tho, Trainee, Trainee Days, Trainee Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukePoiz/pseuds/LukePoiz
Summary: "Have you ever feel like no matter how hard you try it still isn't enough?""Sadly... sometimes.""That's how I'm feeling now. Hopeless."





	Not On My Watch (from The Kims: Only Dialogues)

**Author's Note:**

> A note about how much Taehyung helped Matthew when the later came to Korea ignited this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this ~

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

 

"Of course."

 

"..."

 

"No pressures, take all the time you need."

 

"Have you ever feel like no matter how hard you try it still isn't enough?"

 

"Sadly, sometimes."

 

"That's how I'm feeling now. Hopeless."

 

"Hey, things have gotten particularly rough lately. I promise they'll get better Matthew."

 

"A part of me knows that, Joseph. Even so, I'm not able to find the strength to keep going."

 

"Matthew, that's okay. We don't need to have a good day every day."

 

"I know that. It's just that some days it becomes too much."

 

"The Matthew I know didn't leave everything behind to follow his dream just to give up when he is just about to achieve it."

 

"Why are you so good at saying exactly the things I need to hear?"

 

"You know it's true."

 

"Maybe. Still, I feel like I have already tried everything. I swear Joseph, everything I could."

 

"You will think of something new. You always do."

 

"I just want it to be easier you know."

 

"I know Matt, trust me I know. I also know that we will get through this."

 

"I really wanna trust you on that."

 

"I'm here to help Matt. Just don't push me away especially when things get rough."

 

"You know... a hug would be nice right now."

 

"You don't even need to ask for it."

 

"J?"

 

"Yes?"

 

_**"Thanks. For everything."** _

**Author's Note:**

> The whole band is coming back this month, check their new song and support them if you're able to do so!
> 
> This wasn't that angsty, wasn't it?
> 
> I’m reworking another of my B.Seph stories called [ ‘Do You Love Me?’ which also available here in AO3!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414621)
> 
> Thanks for reading ~


End file.
